Love As I Have Come To Know It
by chalantness
Summary: for ink-flowers-and-ashes. It is Master Bruce's birthday today and the entire family is coming over for dinner. He insisted that he did not need one, as he does every year, and I went to contact the rest of the family for them to come over, as I do every year.


**Title: **_Love As I Have Come To Know It  
_**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 3,400+  
**Characters:** Alfred, Bruce/Selina, Dick/Zatanna, Tim/Stephanie, Damian, Jason, Cassandra  
**Summary:** It is Master Bruce's birthday today and the entire family is coming over for dinner. He insisted that he did not need one, as he does every year, and I went to contact the rest of the family for them to come over, as _I_ do every year.  
**Prompt:** Alfred on the meaning of family

**For:** ink-flowers-and-ashes. This is unlike anything I've ever tried before, so I hope that it's still enjoyable.

**Love As I Have Come To Know It**

It is Master Bruce's birthday today and the entire family is coming over for dinner. He insisted that he did not need one, as he does every year, and after I left him to his brooding downstairs, I went to contact the rest of the family and make the necessary arrangements for them to come over, as _I_ do every year. It has been a while since the family has been all together in the house and I know Master Bruce misses it. I won't point it out to him, but that is what Miss Selina is for. I find that when it comes to Master Bruce and his many eccentricities, Miss Selina and I tend to share a similar opinion, more so now in the last few years since she began carrying his last name and began living with us (though not necessarily in that order).

My relationship with Miss Selina in relation to Master Bruce is such: she will say the very things that I am thinking, often through more colorful and unconventional means that are obviously a personal preference. My relationship with Miss Selina outside of Master Bruce, however, has yet to be determined.

Or rather, I have yet to feel the need to solidify it. Perhaps it is because my opinion of Miss Selina has not changed much since my first encounter with her. She sees the world in shades of gray, and Master Bruce sees it in black and white, and I have always known that a personality like Miss Selina is what Master Bruce needed to calm his extremes. Or maybe I have always known that two people who went out into the night to stir up their own kind of trouble wearing costumes as bold as theirs simply belonged together.

Master Damian quite adores Miss Selina as well, which, might I add, did not surprise me. There are very few people that Master Damian ever complies to – a list that consists of Master Bruce, Miss Selina, Master Richard, and myself – and of those people, there is none he complies to as quickly or as willingly as he does to Miss Selina. Master Richard had once told me, jokingly, that perhaps Master Damian had a crush on Miss Selina. But I do not believe that is quite the case, even though Miss Selina is a very enchanting and beautiful woman whom very few are resistant of. No, I believe that Master Damian just finds in Miss Selina what he would have hoped to have found in his own mother. And Miss Selina is exceptionally nurturing in her own ways that lead me to believe that she had once played a motherly figure, or at least a guardian figure, before. However, I will allow Miss Selina to tell me when she is ready.

And I am making Italian for Master Bruce's dinner because I had once gone with Master Thomas, Miss Martha and Master Bruce to Florence, and Miss Martha fell in love with the cuisine. Master Bruce will recognize it right away, and will most likely say something about it much later and when the two of us are alone. That is the idea, though.

Master Damian is in the kitchen with me as I am preparing dinner, as he often is whenever I cook. Sometimes he will ask about the food, whether it be about its origins or about the ingredients or something else, but most of the time he will scrutinize a topic. It's a different topic every time, though he will often revisit topics when something new arises. This morning when I made breakfast, it had been the Olympics. Right now it is on the America judicial system. And he has gotten better with critiquing things thoughtfully rather than simply complaining. Before he would have to prompt me to give my opinion, but it is obvious that he has learned that I will enter the conversation when it needs me to. Recently I have also noticed that Master Damian will simply tell me about his day. It probably has a lot to do with all of the time he spends with Master Richard, because it certainly isn't something he could've picked up from Master Bruce considering that Miss Selina is the one to prompt Master Bruce into such chats.

Master Damian asks if I knew that Master Jason has been spending a lot of his time around Miss Kory, which yes, I do know. He asks if they are together and I tell him that I have never been a fan of labels. He nods quite thoughtfully, and I know this is his way of telling me that he feels as strongly about it as I do. I allow a smile. I never took Master Damian to be a gossip, but as I said before, he has been spending quite a lot of time around Master Richard.

The first to arrive are Master Tim and Miss Stephanie, and in his mother's arms is their son. He has Master Tim's dark hair and Miss Stephanie's eyes. I still remember how touched Master Bruce had been when we stood in that hospital room and Miss Stephanie first introduced Thomas Drake to his family. It was hard not to feel emotional, myself.

Miss Selina is the one to answer the door. She kisses the tops of their heads and takes Thomas from his mother's arm, and Miss Stephanie ruffles Master Damian's hair as she always does. Master Damian scowls and bats her hand away, but he doesn't threaten her like he would when she first started tousling his hair, so it is safe for me to assume that it no longer bothers him as it used to. It is nice to see Master Damian becoming more affectionate with the family. He even smiles a little as he peers at young Thomas in Miss Selina's arms.

Miss Stephanie kisses my cheek and asks if I need help finishing dinner, to which I tell her that no, it's alright, and she laughs as everyone follows us back into the kitchen. She begins pulling out what she needs to toss together a salad and Master Damian and Master Tim begin arguing or _debating_, as they insist on calling it, though I am glad to see that they are starting to get along. I'd rather them spend their energy debating than yelling at each other like they would before, especially since they are both growing older and Master Tim is now a father. But I suppose sibling rivalries know no age limit and I've learned that this is most likely how they show affection. It is much more conventional than how they used to, which often involved trying to push each other off of skyscrapers and bridges.

As the Masters continue debating, Miss Stephanie comes to stand beside me at the counter and begins chopping things on the cutting board, and I ask how she is doing. She tells me that she has no idea if she and Master Tim are "doing this parenting thing right," and I tell her that she shouldn't worry over something like that.

To me, there are no ways to be a perfect parent or a perfect family, but there are endless ways to be a beautiful. I tell her that she can look at her own family as an example, this family that is a collection of people that the world had wronged in so many ways. And I tell her that the sentiment of wanting to be better, to be _perfect_ – whatever that word may entitle – for your family is proof enough. When she asks of what, I tell her, proof enough that we love each other perfectly. Perhaps it is my own imagination that the kitchen is particularly quiet in this one moment, as if everyone wanted to hear this specific part of the conversation. Then Miss Selina asks if Master Damian would like to carry young Thomas, and he mumbles that he would not mind.

I know when Master Jason has arrived without having to answer the door (they all have their own keys, actually) or having to turn around. The sound of his chuckle and his boots against my clean tiles are things that I haven't heard in a while but can still pick out quite easily. He greets Miss Selina and then young Thomas with a casual but fairly polite hello, then tousles Master Damian and Master Tim's hair – making them simultaneously bark his name in protest, and it quite honestly still warms my heart that they use his first name rather than just _Todd_ after Bruce asked them not to estrange him in such manner – and walks over to where Miss Stephanie and I are stationed.

He tries to steal a crouton and Miss Stephanie swats him away with the wooden spoon she's using to toss the salad and tells him that he's lucky she wasn't still cutting things and didn't have a knife in her hand. He replies, "Good to see you, too," before clapping his hand against my shoulder and telling me that he misses my clam chowder.

I suppose the most amusing relationships in this family are the ones that have to do with Master Jason. They are definitely the most antagonistic ones, maybe even more so than Master Damian and Master Tim's relationship, and filled with insults and name-calling and threats whenever they are all together. I find that Master Jason has the ability to make himself and his siblings revert to adolescent behaviors no matter how much growth and maturing they have done individually and as a whole. Before when they _were _adolescents, it had been tiring to say the least. But I find that now it is feels rather nostalgic to hear bickering echo in the house or over communication pieces. And I know that Master Bruce and Miss Selina must feel the same way now, because they stand aside and watch such chaos ensue with rather fond expressions instead of immediately try to diffuse everything.

When I am finished with dinner, Miss Selina brings everyone into the den as I pour everyone glasses of iced tea, slice baguettes and splash some olive oil dip in a small saucer and bring it for them to enjoy while we wait for the rest of the family to arrive. Master Damian is sitting in the leather armchair with Thomas in his arms and Masters Jason and Tim on either side, still arguing as young Thomas looks up at them with captivated eyes, and Miss Selina and Miss Stephanie are laughing over something I didn't quite catch.

It is another fifteen minutes or so before I hear the door being opened again as they are letting themselves in, and I immediately recognize the voices as they echo down the hallway, walking towards the den as if they already knew that the family would be here. Or perhaps they simply heard the Masters arguing.

Young Maria runs into the room before her parents do, her dark curls bouncing and her blue eyes bright. I had visited with Maria the week before last, but somehow she still manages to look a little taller and a little older than before. She smiles widely at me, and I know without her having to ask me to kneel down so that she can kiss my cheek in a greeting. Then does the same to Miss Selina and Miss Stephanie before skipping over to where her uncles are, climbing onto the chair and sitting beside Master Damian when he moves aside to make room for her.

"I like your dress," Master Damian tells her, and she giggles a little and thanks him. Master Damian has always had quite the soft spot for Maria, and I know it's because he is around Master Richard often and has been there for Maria since she was born. And I do believe he is rubbing off on her as much as she is rubbing off on him.

Master Richard enters the room with Miss Zatanna and their son John, who is toddling between them, and he looks so much like his father in the same way that Maria looks so much like her mother. It almost feels as if I am looking at a younger and older Master Richard at the same time. He has come a long way from the boy he was when he first stepped foot inside the house, and I see so much of Master Bruce in him. I see the parts of Master Bruce about himself that he likes, the parts he is sometimes afraid to let out, and the parts he always wished he could have. Master Bruce may have had several concerns in the back of his mind about taking in Master Richard all those years ago, but I never doubted that Master Bruce was doing the right thing for the both of them by bringing Master Richard home. And perhaps it may be unfair to think this way, because I do care for the children equally and I know that Master Bruce does as well, but I think that Master Richard will always hold that special place as being the first son.

John toddles over to his grandmother (though no one has ever tried calling her that) and Master Richard pulls Miss Zatanna's coat off as she is shrugging out of it, sliding his hand over the small of her back and saying something into her ear that makes her smile brilliantly. I would say that they look every bit as in love as they were when they were teenagers, but I know that they are somehow even more in love. It shows.

Miss Zatanna kisses my cheek before she is being greeted by Miss Stephanie, and Master Richard places a hand upon my shoulder and asks, "Where's our birthday boy?"

"He should be arriving from the airport shortly," I tell him, and then allow a smile. "It is nice to see you back in the house, Master Richard."

He laughs a little, places his hands at his hips and looks around at the large room where he, Master Bruce, and I spent quite a lot of time in so many years ago. "Nice to be back," he replies.

Then he walks over to his brothers and bumps his fist against Master Tim's, ruffles Master Damian's hair and gets elbowed in his ribs by Master Jason. I am unsure if they are aware of it or not, but I have noticed for that they tend to greet each other in this exact fashion whenever they got together, and have been for several years now. I won't ask, however, because I quite like this sense of familiarity they have established and if it is a subconscious thing, drawing attention may prompt them to change it.

And it is just turning eight o'clock when Miss Cassandra walks into the room and immediately steals everyone's attention. Miss Stephanie and Miss Zatanna rush across the room to hug her, and Miss Cassandra laughs lightly and greets them, her eyes shining with the excitement at the reunion that makes up for her lack of volume. Somehow I am not surprised by her presence. Master Bruce had left for the airport shortly before Master Tim and Miss Stephanie arrived, declining Master Richard's offer to go on his way over because Master Bruce wished to pick Miss Cassandra up from the airport himself. I respected the decision, of course, but I am curious as to how their reunion went. Miss Cassandra has always been the most affectionate of the family, more so in actions than in words, but when Miss Cassandra did speak, it was often with such gravity.

Her siblings can learn a thing or two from her about being more straightforward with their affection from time to time.

"Where did your father go?" Miss Selina asks, glancing at the doorway in the exact moment that Master Bruce walks through it. She smiles and meets him across the room, places a hand over his chest and kisses him such a way that one would feel the need to look away. (Of course none of us did.) "And here I thought you were trying to ditch your own party."

"Maybe not, but way to be the last to arrive," Master Jason laughs.

Master Tim smiles and takes Thomas from Master Damian's arms as Miss Stephanie lifts John into hers. Maria slides off of the armchair and takes Master Damian's hand in hers, tugging him forward with her most of the way before letting go and running up to Master Bruce, who chuckles and lifts her up with one arm. He looks at each of the faces gathered around him, and Maria places her hand on one of his cheeks and kisses the other and says quite sweetly, "Happy birthday, grandpa."

"Thank you, sweetheart," he tells her, making her giggle softly. "And thanks to all of you for coming. I know it must've been a little troubling having to—"

"No, I don't want to hear any of that," Master Richard interrupts with a laugh, placing a hand on Master Bruce's shoulder. "After all we've experienced, I think it's safe to assume we all know what trouble means, and coming by to spend your birthday night with you? It doesn't even qualify. Especially not after all of the trouble you've ever had to spend on us."

Master Bruce looks at the faces around him, and I am certain I know what he is thinking.

Everyone keeps in touch quite often, with Master Bruce and Miss Selina and with each other. I know that Master Richard takes to calling his siblings once a week, aside from Master Damian, of course, who seems to spend every other day with his eldest brother, and Miss Cassandra likes to send cards and postcards from all over the world. Miss Stephanie and Master Tim e-mail whenever they get the moment to sit down and type everything out, whereas Master Jason usually sticks to texting. And I am told that Master Jason and Miss Cassandra visit as often as their travels permit. Occasionally, Miss Zatanna and Miss Selina will meet for lunch or for a little excursion to the mall, and I know that Masters Richard and Tim bring their families together for weekend outings at least twice a month. Despite being spread out, the family is by no means distant.

However, there is nothing that can replace everyone being together again, in the house where everyone seemed to earn their second chance.

Master Bruce smiles softly. "Thank you."

"Well," I say after allowing a moment of silence to pass, "Now that Master Bruce has kept us all waiting long enough, shall we move into the dining room for dinner?"

Masters Tim and Damian argue the difference between calling an evening meal _dinner_ and calling it _supper_ and Miss Cassandra is detailing her travels across Japan and the Southeast Asian islands to Masters Richard and Jason while we walk from the den to the dining room, and then everyone is "calling" their seats as I go into the kitchen to bring out the food.

Master Bruce sits at the head, of course, with Master Damian at his left and Miss Selina at his right. On Master Damian's other side is Maria who is sitting beside her father, and Miss Zatanna is seated beside Master Richard with John on her lap and Master Jason to her left. On Miss Selina's right is Master Tim, with Miss Stephanie on his other side and cradling Thomas in her arms and Miss Cassandra sitting beside her. There is an extra place set on Miss Cassandra's other side that I do not remember preparing, and when I am about to put it away, Miss Cassandra places a hand over my wrist and shakes her head.

"It's a dinner with the whole family, Alfred," Master Bruce tells me, glancing at me knowingly, and Miss Cassandra tugs on my hand gently until I allow a smile and take my seat.

And perhaps that is what family is about. _Knowing_. Knowing when to push and when to pull, when to give and when to take, when to stand aside and when to intervene. Knowing what to say and what to do. Knowing about your past and everything about you and still accepting you despite such knowledge. Knowing how to love each other perfectly.

Miss Selina lifts her glass and we mimic her actions as she turns to Master Bruce, slides her other hand into his and says, "To Bruce."

"To Bruce."


End file.
